Blind Date Disaster
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: DN/SM - Two unsuspecting people are set up on a blind date but it doesn't turn out as expected. One cell phone and a spider later, disaster is struck and Motoki is furious!


**Blind Date Disaster**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: Two unsuspecting people are set up on a blind date but it turns out for the worse. One cell phone and spider later, disaster is struck and Motoki is furious!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Death Note nor Sailor Moon!

* * *

**

**...**

Usagi Tsukino sighed aloud for the twentieth time in ten minutes, eyeing the sliding doors of the Crown Parlor impatiently. The blonde haired teenager had received a call from her best friend, Minako, only an hour before, demanding that she get dressed for guy watching. Though it was a Saturday and Usagi would rather be sleeping, she agreed and hurriedly got ready. Now she found herself sitting in one of the many booths at the Crown Parlor that her friend, Motoki, helped to run for his father. He had been by to get her drink order but she had rejected her usual milkshake, stating she didn't want to take the chance to spill a drop on her baby blue strapless sundress or white half jacket.

Fishing into her matching blue pocket book, Usagi tried to find her small pink phone, intending to call Minako. As she hunted for the elusive electronic devise, the sound of bells chiming echoed through the unusually quiet parlor. Looking up, Usagi noticed a pair of men walk into the building. At first glance, Usagi assumed them to be a couple of students coming in from the heat to relax in the air conditioned building; however, her eyes caught something shining in the light that was definitely _not_ normal.

"Ah, Light-san," Motoki called from behind the counter, smiling broadly at the tall brunette, "I haven't seen you around here in a while." Usagi took a moment to stare at the one her Motoki-oniisan had called out towards. The tall man, obviously a high ranked student considering his attire, had shaggy brown hair that was kept neat and trim, quite the opposite of his dark haired companion. His deep chocolate brown eyes stared in amusement at her Motoki-oniisan while he conversed with him.

Usagi turned her wide blue eyes to the companion of the first. His dark black hair was messily pointing in all directions and fell over black eyes that strangely resembled a panda or raccoon. Usagi noticed that instead of the more sophisticated look that his …friend (was the other one a friend or a foe; it was hard to tell considering the looks each shot the other) managed to perfect. Instead, he wore loose fitting jeans that Usagi swore would fall off at any moment and an overly large long sleeved white shirt, and he was _bare_ footed. Just as Usagi was about to get up and leave, giving up on Minako coming and already bored with the new arrivals inside the Crown, her phone started to ring. Motoki and the two by the counter turned towards the noise, staring at her for a moment and causing her to blush.

Who had changed her ringtone this time?!

Usagi fumbled with her phone, trying desperately to silence the blaring sound of _The Real Sugar Baby._ Flipping it open, Usagi hissed into the phone, "_Minako!_ Where are _you?_"

"Behind you," the voice did not carry through the phone half as loud as it did from behind Usagi. Turning in her seat and throwing a heated glare towards her friend, Usagi was unaware of the three approaching figures from behind.

"Minako, where have you been? You were supposed to meet me here thirty minutes ago," Usagi exclaimed while pushing herself up from her seat, hands firmly planted on her hips and a tick present in her eye.

"Well, you see, Usagi," Minako nervously began but an unusual sound interrupted her. Usagi turned and noticed that the thing that had been gleaming in the light was actually a shackle of sorts. The original occupant of one end had been Light; however, an echo of the first sound repeated itself and Usagi found herself shackled to the dark haired man instead. Lifting her arm up, Usagi stared wide eyed at the heavy piece of metal circling her wrist and the long chain draping down to connect to the long armed man standing beside of her. He, it seemed, was just as surprised as she.

"Minako…"

"Oh, would you look at the time," Minako rambled while creeping behind Light and Motoki, "I forgot I was supposed to meet Ami for some extra cramming. Bye Usagi-chan!" Just as quickly as she had arrived, Minako disappeared through the sliding glass doors.

"Motoki, what is-"

"Bye Usagi-chan," Motoki waved, making a dash for his keys and motioning for Light to hurry with him.

"Matsuda and I will return for you shortly, Ryuuzaki," Light smirked at the man with bad posture before turning and leaving, meeting up with another dark haired man outside.

Before either Ryuuzaki or Usagi had time to say or do anything, Motoki had locked the sliding glass doors and turned the open sign to closed.

"What just happened?" Usagi thought aloud to herself, momentarily forgetting the person beside of her.

"Matsuda decided to do something stupid and enlisted the help of your friends," the one named Ryuuzaki said nonchalantly, startling Usagi out of her stupor.

"Aiyah!" She screeched falling back into the booth she had originally occupied.

The man before her idly slipped his large but thin hands into the pockets of his jeans, sulking slightly as he glared (could one call it a glare?) at the doors where everyone had exited.

"It would appear that we are locked in-"

"You think?" Usagi replied in a heavy sigh, sending the man she was cuffed to an exasperated look.

"As I was saying, it would appear that we are locked in until your friend decides to free us," Ryuuzaki spoke while pulling out a carefully wrapped piece of candy from one pocket. He held it in the center of his palm while the other hand came out to gently unwrap it.

"Sugoi, can I have a piece?" Suddenly the blonde haired woman was next to him, hands clasped under her chin and eyes sparkling towards the sugary treat he held.

"No," Ryuuzaki answered in a tone that spoke of no room for argument. He promptly tilted his head back and dropped the piece inside his mouth.

"Poor fashion sense, bad hygiene, and horrible manners to boot. You don't have much going on for you do you?" Usagi questioned with a small bite in her tone.

"And, yet, I'm not the one foolish enough to be tricked by her friend into this position," Ryuuzaki stated matter-of-factly.

"Now wait just one minute, I'm not the only one locked in this place, am I?" Usagi questioned while taking on an air of arrogance at out smarting the man beside her.

"Unlike you, I was not tricked her, I came freely knowing that Light was up to something but intending to find out what exactly," Ryuuzaki shrugged.

"Why would you be as curious to what he was up to anyway and why were you chained to him?" Usagi questioned while giving a good tug on the chain binding them. "Are you an over jealous boyfriend that wanted to make sure Light-san didn't cheat? I must admit this is a rather weird way to go about it, but, hey, whatever floats your boat."

When Usagi found silence as her only answer, her blue eyes flickered up to see what was the man's problem. What she found actually made her want to laugh if it had been a laughing situation. Unfortunately, being stuck in a room and shackled to a stranger is most definitely _not_ a laughable situation. Well, Usagi was sure someone was laughing her blonde ass off at the moment; however, it wouldn't be for long.

"There is no need to be ashamed of it. Love is love after all," Usagi shrugged while standing up and heading towards the back of the kitchen. If she remembered correctly, there was a back entrance to the Crown. If only Motoki-oniisan hadn't locked it. Even if he did, maybe she could slide through a window or something. Revenge needed to be served and _now_.

Usagi only made it six steps before the chain attached to her arm became taunt and prevented her from moving farther away. Turning to face the man, he still stood staring at the spot she had just been sitting, open mouth, wide eyed, and horror written boldly across his facial features. This time, however, Usagi did laugh while pulling out her phone and snapping the priceless shot.

"Give me that," the man's irritated voice was an awful lot closer than Usagi would figure it should be. Glancing up from the picture, Usagi eeped and fell back on her butt.

"N-no!" Usagi snapped while clinging tightly to her pink phone, "You didn't share your candy so I'm not giving you my phone." By this time, she had managed to stand back up, blushing and pushing down her skirt that had flew up some during her fall.

"You will delete that picture," Ryuuzaki stated while staring intensely into her eyes.

"Oh really?" Usagi smirked and pressed a few buttons, leaving Ryuuzaki to wonder what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, taking a step closer only to have her take a step back. They continued to do the two-step until Usagi found herself pushed into the Crown counter.

"Come any closer and I send this to facebook!" Usagi exclaimed, holding out her arm and hovering her thumb over the send button.

"I demand that you give me the phone," Ryuuzaki stated calmly but kept his distance as ordered.

"And I demand to be let out of here at once but that doesn't look like it's going to happen, does it?" Usagi questioned with a sugary sweet smile on her face.

Ryuuzaki and Usagi stood standing firm, each glaring at the other, demanding that each relent to their will. Neither moved from their position nor gave into the other.

"Back off!" Usagi ordered.

Ryuuzaki stood there for a moment, contemplating the order before smirking and obeying. Jumping back, Usagi was jerked forward, phone flying from her hand and soaring to the floor.

"No, not my phone! Daddy just bought it and he'll kill me if it breaks," Usagi cried while making a rush to grab it. Ryuuzaki jerked his arm connecting him to her, yanking the blonde back towards him.

"I don't think so," he quickly lunged for it, picking it up and trying to figure out how it worked.

"Give it back," Usagi growled, jumping on his back and knocking the phone from his hand, sending it flying through the order window behind the counter. The sound of metal falling to the floor had them both rushing to the kitchen.

"Where is it?" They both demanded of the other, trying to find it through the mess of pans and eating utensils on the floor. Apparently it had hit the draining tray for dishes in the back.

"Aha!" Usagi yelled triumphantly as she noticed some pink under the stove. Falling to her stomach, she scrambled to grab it.

"Thank God for the protective cover on it," she whispered to herself as her hand wrapped around phone. When she pulled her hand back, however, she got more than just her phone.

Usagi screamed, dropping the phone and jumping towards Ryuuzaki who struggled to catch her in time.

"Ew, ew, ew, SPIDER! Kill it!" Usagi screamed into Ryuuzaki's ear, climbing all over him and continuously chanting, "Ew, ew, ew."

"You're scared of a simple household spider?" Ryuuzaki questioned the frazzled blonde that continued to try and escape the spider that sat upon her phone.

"It could have killed me!" Usagi screeched, bonking Ryuuzaki in the back of the head. Ryuuzaki went unaffected and merely bent down to pick up the small eight legged creature.

"You're quite mistaken, this breed is of the non-venomous species in its family," he stated while turning and offering it to Usagi.

"Get it away from me!" Usagi screamed while throwing everything her hands could grab hold of at the man. Unfortunately for both Ryuuzaki and Motoki, the blonde headed college student had forgotten to put away several ingredients for his daily food creations. Ketchup, Mayonnaise, Mustard, Pickles, flour, sugar, bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and several other things all flew at the handsome but weird man that held the hairy eight legged bug in his hand.

"Kill it!" Usagi demanded while picking up the bottle of Ketchup and squirting it towards his hand, making it land all over Ryuuzaki's shirt instead.

Ryuuzaki threw the spider to the side and tried to grab the bottle of Ketchup from Usagi, he failed and ended up getting a face full of it. After grabbing the bottle, he tried to wrestle it away from her but Usagi managed to keep her hold on it. Both were so caught up in their wrestling fight that neither heard the doors opening to the front nor the footsteps making their way closer towards the back. Even the slamming of the kitchen door was unheard but the enraged yell of Motoki was not.

"What is going on HERE?!"

Ryuuzaki and Usagi stopped immediately and turned to look towards him. A very girlish and hyper giggle was heard from behind him and before the two could do anything, a flash of a camera was seen, courtesy of Minako.

**::Click::**

"Great picture you two," the blonde trouble maker winked while dashing off, shouting over her shoulder to Motoki that she would be back after a trip to her house and the drug store.

Drug store?!

"MINAKO!" Usagi yelled, making a run past Motoki; however, Motoki grabbed the chain and jerked her back.

"Both of you are going to stay here and clean this mess up, _now!"_

"Yes, Motoki-oniisan…" Usagi eeped and shrank back. Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to argue but one look from the blonde man had him quiet. Both Usagi and Ryuuzaki were given a pair of yellow kitchen gloves, hairnet, apron, and a mop for Usagi and a broom for Ryuuzaki.

Upon her return, Minako could only laugh at the hilarious picture the two shackled people created. They were both covered in Ketchup; their hair was stuffed into hair nets and sticking out weirdly; aprons were covered in all the ingredients decorating the floor; flour coated their skin; and L had a huge wet spot on his ass resembling the shape of the mop end that Usagi was using to clean up some mustard.

**::Click::

* * *

**

**Got bored….**

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it?**

**RxR**

**Sesshy**


End file.
